Mai Senshi
by calibersteeltrain
Summary: A combination of Mai Hime, Mai Otome, and my own ideas. To progress you must win. To win you must fight. To fight you must kill.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's the first chapter, please humor me. This is a combination of Otome and Hime with some of my own ideas. The first part of this chapter takes place on a sand-ship while the second takes place in the rich country of Xeres. It's just an attempt so please don't send me any hate mail or kill mail containing smallpox. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or Otome, Sunrise does.**

Chapter 1

The desert sky seemed a darker shade of indigo on this dawn, though that may have just been a mere illusion to the girl's tired eyes. A star seemed to loom over the sand-ship, gently guiding the monstrous, ugly dragger to its far off destination. It was a calm night. The winds had died down significantly, which was a welcomed change to the violent sandstorms the ship had experienced the last three days. This had caused the entire bottom class passengers to scramble to steerage, unable to emerge up from the filthy, ill ventilated hellhole. Not to mention the lack of privacy, why just one night ago the redhead remembered becoming hot and trying to remove her sweatshirt. Her undershirt had become stuck to it due to intense sweating. As she attempted to take it off five old perverts were treated to a free strip show. She lowered her head in shame as the memory lingered. Her thoughts were immediately postponed as she heard a familiar voice.

_Onee-chan_

She looked up only to see her little brother clad in a dirty blanket. His eyes were black which immediately caused her concern.

_Takumi! You should not be up! Someone will certainly take our spot!_

_It's okay Mai, most people have moved up here on deck. I just got worried when I couldn't find you._

Mai looked down at her brother and realized that it had been selfish of her to leave him in his sleep and venture out here without telling him first. He had become a little clingy ever since they started this less than pleasant voyage, but that was more than understandable. She patted his head.

_You know I can take care of myself, I am much more worried about you. You know the kinds of people who travel this way._

_Like the ones that are always looking up your clothes?_ Takumi asked

Mai's face turned a slight red as once again, the memory was brought up.

_Yesss……just like them, she mumbled._

Takumi began to laugh at his older sister's humiliated expression, but was quickly stopped by a violent, dry cough, which was followed by a stinging pain in his heart. He grabbed his chest and began to moan then drop to his knees.

_Takumi!_ Mai screamed in terror

Though frightened for her brother, Mai knew what to do right away. Stripping her pockets Mai pulled out a small white box. Opening it she took out a large pill and shoved it into Takumi's mouth with no hesitation at all. Takumi's coughs made it difficult for him to keep the pill in his mouth so Mai closed his jaws together like the way she had seen veterinarians administer pills to dogs. After a minute of odd looks from other passengers, Takumi's cough had stopped and he swallowed the pill. He then dropped onto his back with his head on Mai's lap. Both of them panted but were able to smile at one another.

_I sorry I scared you Onee-chan, I must be a real pain to be with_, said Takumi sincerely, sweat dripping from his brow.

_Don't ever say that, _replied Mai calmly as she wiped his face with her blouse

Takumi smiled as he closed his eyes. He always became exhausted after an attack like this one. What worried Mai though was that this was only a small one. Realizing she still had the pill box wide open she closed it, but then opened it again. She studied the pills, and in horror saw that there was less than a month's supply left.

She started to panic.

_I_ _had_ _known that he was becoming low on medicine! Why didn't I do something earlier!_

Her mind lecture became more intense. _What the hell was I thinking! I should have stayed in Kelsor and taken a job there!_

Takumi coughed lightly in his slumber.

_And now he's sick! I bet he caught something on this germ-infested hellhole! He already had heart problems! What the hell was I thinking! I'm such an idiot! Baka! Baka! Did I think that he'd actually_……

Mai paused and with her teary, frustrated eyes looked at the stars.

_Come home_

She held Takumi even tighter. He began to speak in his sleep

_Mai….thank you._

Mai smiled at her sleeping brother.

_Hold on there, you'll be somewhere safe soon, I promise_

Her gazed shifted to the star again.

_Father where are you?_

* * *

Duchess Shizuru Fujino was by no means in a good mood on this gray morning. It had already started off quite badly with the bothersome news of her only Senshi being almost killed in a private battle that went horribly wrong. Not only had she spent a fortune on her now crippled Senshi, but also the fight was to entertain representatives from Athena, a country Xeres was desperately trying to form an alliance with. The sheer gore and brutality of the incident had left the representatives quite repulsed. They had stated it all very well in one short letter they had left.

_To the leadership of The Kingdom of Xeres,_

_I am afraid that we must decline on the question of an alliance. Our government feels that a kingdom in which adolescent girls are forced to disembowel each other for entertainment holds no hope._

_The Representatives of the Republic of Athena_

_Ara, Ara, how very discouraging_, stated the Duchess as she elegantly sipped her tea.

Shizuru leaned back in her seat as she remembered the days in which Senshi battles were conducted with the utmost elegance. With every strike at the opponent being a graceful dance that left the audience in both awe and wonder. There was no country that did not think of the Kingdom of Xeres without thinking of the beautiful, glorious Senshi warriors that inspired both admiration and fear at the same time. For Senshi were not merely useless gladiators or prissy succubae for the men to drool at, but the king's imperial elite forces. Rarely was there a war when Senshi were called to fight, but the Duchess as well as other members of the Xeres government were obliged to train and sponsor Senshi as a sign of wealth, for their own protection, and most importantly for the kings forces if the duty called.

Shizuru sat in the back of her limousine, still enjoying her tea. She had not been in power long, specifically 2 years, but she was getting accustomed to these sudden meetings. Though in a bad mood she knew that her mystic smile would be enough to mask the ever-growing rage inside her. This meeting, to her, was a fairly petty one. She was to meet with Takeda Masashi, the person in charge of Senshi drafts. They were to decide on whom would be taking the place of her current Senshi, Tomoe Marguerite. It was not an easy task, first of all the injury of Tomoe and the alliance refusal of Athena were to be kept in secret and away from the public and other political personnel. This meant that she would not be taking a person from the usual location, that being the Senshi Academy were young Senshi were trained, but, as described by Takeda on the phone an "outside," place. What this meant, Shizuru was soon to find out.

_Duchess Fujino, we have arrived_, called her driver.

Indeed, outside the limousine stood the glorious white Xeres town hall, decorated in red banners for the upcoming celebration of Xexes's independence holiday.

Grinning at the pleasant sight Shizuru thanked her driver and elegantly stepped out of the vehicle. As she headed toward the enormous building, many citizens pointed and whispered as walked by. This was not because of the fact that she looked extremely wealthy, wearing an elegant beige evening gown, or the fact that she was an incredibly beautiful young woman that made the stiffest necks turn. The Duchess herself knew, yet continued on her way, ignoring the people, stupefied in their reverence toward her. She was not in the mood for being friendly, not now anyway.

Once she entered the building, Shizuru went strait into the Grand Meeting Hall. With the town hall being so gigantic it would be easy to be lost in minutes but Shizuru was able to get there without any thought due to the thousands of meetings she had attended. It was all part of becoming a Duchess. Upon opening the large doors Shizuru was a bit baffled to see a lone Takeda sitting in a chair on the exact opposite side of the room with the 60-foot table separating them. She had had a feeling that this meeting was exaggerated in importance.

_Hello Duchess Fujino_ welcomed Takeda though it was mostly an echo.

_And hello to you Masashi-san_, replied Shizuru

_Please have a seat_, beckoned Takeda as he pointed to the seat closest to Shizuru, which also happened to be the seat farthest away from him.

Despite this Shizuru nodded and took the seat. Takeda's mouth started moving and he appeared to be speaking, however due to the monstrous size of the table and the considerable distance between them Shizuru could not make out a single word he said.

_Ara, if Masahi-san wishes to have a serious meeting I believe it is necessary to hear him_, Shizuru yelled, yet her voice was still gentle and calm.

_Ah, of course_, said Takeda as he got up and made his way across the long room to the seat next to Shizuru.

_Now perhaps we may get started_, he suggested

_Yes, of course,_ replied Shizuru

_First off with the question of your Senshi, Miss Marguerite. She has taken a serious puncture wound to her chest and will be out for quite some time. Are you willing to take another young woman under your care?_

Shizuru took a second to think. She knew that in the short month she had taken in the green haired girl that the young fighter became extremely attached to her, sometimes disturbingly so. Shizuru sensed jealously in the Senshi in simple tasks, such as when the Duchess engaged in conversation with others while at Senshi Battles. Tomoe's eyes would get small, her expression would change to madness and she would fight recklessly and gracelessly. It was never a pleasant sight. How would Tomoe feel about this? Should she even tell her?

_Remember, as a member the Xeres Senshi Association you are obligated to take in at least one capable, war worthy Senshi and with the holiday coming up you will be expected to have one for the Independence Day Battle, _Takeda stated somewhat grimly.

_There they go again, using my XSA contract against me again. I guess I really have no other choice_ thought Shizuru.

_Masashi-san, I myself was once a Senshi and I do know the regulations,_ Shizuru said firmly but calmly.

_Yes, How could I ever forget. The Amethyst Serpent. It seems the public still hasn't stopped raving about that. You're still their favorite from my understanding._

Shizuru sighed

_Yes, but they must remember I have retired from all that._ Shizuru sipped some tea that was just handed to her.

Takeda nodded then proceeded

_Indeed, well moving on. Finding a new Senshi was not an easy accomplishment. Although the Senshi Academy is filled to the brim with worthy students and there are more than a few young girls who want this position enough to chop off their right arm, my staff has finally found a location in which we can quietly find a girl with no fear of fighting. _Takeda took out his briefcase.

Shizuru smiled in approval

_I most warn you though Duchess Fujino, this location is not exactly for a lady of your standards but this is really the only choice we have with the small amount of time._ Said Takeda as he opened his briefcase nervously.

_I am just content that you were able to find such a Takeda-san._ Replied Shizuru gratefully as she took another sip of tea.

Takeda quickly placed a paper in front of Shizuru. To her surprise it was a promotional poster for an event.

_**For one week only! The Warrior Society proudly present-**_

**THE VALKARIES OF BLOOD**

_**Blood! Guns!**_

_**Bikes! Girls!**_

_**Don't miss this night of carnage!**_

_Ara, I think I will need to change tonight_, grinned Shizuru.

-Please review-

Oh by the way tell me which of Natsuki's last names do you like better? Kruger or Kuga?


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG thanks to all who reviewed, it really means alot to me.**

**I don't own Mai Hime or Otome, Sunrise does.**

**Chapter 2**

Mai took another glance at her map. It looked as though the time to act was only moments away. She observed her surroundings for windows or any sort of holes that lead out of the ship. There were none to her dismay. Her only choice was the deck. But was this really for the best? She began to second-guess herself as she looked at all the poor sharing the steerage. An old man in the corner shivered as the wind blew down the stairs. A child across from her vomited quietly into a bucket as her mother rubbed her back and cooed to her. Mai cringed at the fact that Takumi would be sharing the life of these people for now without her. How would he handle all this? She reassured herself it would be tough for him at first but he was a very adaptable young man, and once she sends the first check over it would not only pay for his medicine but also a place of his own, away from poverty.

_Yes, that is how it will be. I only hope he will forgive me for what I must do._

Mai grabbed her small bag of possessions and took one last look at her sleeping brother. She slid the white pillbox into his pocket with a note inside as well. She then planted a small kiss on his forehead.

_Goodbye Takumi, you know I love you. This will all be for the best, you'll see._

Takumi seemed to smile in his sleep, causing Mai to also grin. She turned around without a second glance and proceeded up the stairs and onto the deck. Once on deck she took one more look at the ragged, old map.

_Xeres…It lies to the east, so I should jump down this way._

Putting it away Mai headed to the east side of the ship. Once there she looked off the ship. It was a long way down. Nervousness struck her as she thought of all the things that could go wrong.

_What if I hit the side of the ship while dropping down? What if I get caught under it? It is going rather fast. UGH! I just need to focus on land just right-_

_Onee-chan!_

Mai's thoughts were interrupted by a frantic calling.

_Onee-chan!_

Mai realized it was Takumi. She knew he would do everything in his power to stop her from leaving. She immediately started to climb on top of the ship's rails to jump off but was caught in her brother's gaze. She froze.

_Onee-chan! Why are you doing this!_

_Ta-Takumi! Go back! You'll catch a chill._

_I don't care! Just tell me why you're doing this!_

Mai put her feet farther up the rails

_You are too young to understand. Please just go back._

_NO! I will never go back! Just tell me!_

Mai sighed, she knew the only thing she could do was tell him.

_I- Takumi, I….._

Tears began to develop in her eyes with her back to her brother; she just couldn't face him.

_I'm leaving_

Takumi's expression became wild and frantic.

_NO ONEE-CHAN! NO!_

_I'm sorry…_

Suddenly he grabbed her back from behind her and pulled it into a tight embrace. He began to cry hysterically.

_MAI! NO! Don't leave me Mai!_

_I'm sorry…_

Her voice was cold and expressionless.

_Mai! I'll be all alone! Please we can live in the shelter together!_

_It is an all boy's shelter, I never told you that._

_What will you do!? NO! You're going to become a Senshi aren't you!?_

Mai froze, still unable to look at him. Takumi was too smart.

_You said you'd never do that! They kill Mai! They kill for a living!_

_I will send you money every month for your medicine_

_THEY KILLED MOM!_

At the mentioning off this her feelings turned to shame. She quickly shoved Takumi off her back, and jumped off the ship into the soft sand below. The fall winded her, but the memory of her mother's death and the thought of joining those who caused it were more painful than anything she had ever felt.

_MAI!_

Takumi frantically called for her.

_MAI!_

Mai looked up at Takumi as the ship sailed away. She began to cry.

_I'm so sorry Takumi, but this is the only way._

Takumi called for Mai even more, but there was nothing he could do. He stood there in shock, helplessly watching his sister disappear among the dark night sands. Now he was truly alone.

_

* * *

_

_Now remember, we must keep our cover. This is a very wild place and we can't expose our identities. Our goal is to find a young female to be your temporary Senshi. Don't do anything that may get you in any kind of danger. Do you understand Duchess Fujino?_

_Masashi-san is worrying too much, I have been briefed on this many times today. I assure you I will be fine. And besides, Masashi-san will be protecting me._

Takeda blushed at her last comment then cleared his throat.

_All right shall we proceed?_

Shizuru nodded and they both left the car. As the driver drove off they headed toward the rowdy, dirty stadium. It was a large building covered by only a canvas roof. Scents of alcohol and cigarettes filled the air as the two passed by large crowds of drunken teenagers and shady characters who gave Shizuru unwelcome looks as she passed them by. She ignored this and continued toward the building.

As they walked in and bought their tickets to The Valkaries of Blood, the same sort of people lingered around. Loud rock music played as Shizuru and Takeda rushed to their seats though the wild crowd. When they finally sat down the unsophisticated atmosphere compelled Takeda to apologize.

_I must apologize Duchess Fujino, this was certainly no place to bring you- _

_Shhh… It's starting. Hushed Shizuru covering her lips._

The lights dimmed down as the music turned to a drum roll. The noisy crowd stopped their screaming and turned their attention to the large dirt arena in front of them. The lights began to hover and finally stop upon a stout unshaven man with a cold face, a long whip and a top hat. He began to roar into his microphone!

I _AM YOUR RINGMASTER! AND I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO ALL YOU MUTHAF&#$S OUT THERE!_

The language just about made Takeda faint. The ringmaster continued.

_WHAT DO YOU WANT!_

He turned his microphone to the audience who almost instinctively screamed

BLOOD!

_I CAN'T HEAR YOU!_ Called the ringmaster.

_BLOOD!_

_WHAT!_

_BLOOD!_ Screamed the audience in one final unison.

_I GIVE YOU MY VAAAAALLKAAAARIESSSS!_

At that the music changed to metal as the ringmaster cracked his whip and disappeared into the dark stadium. The audience howled with excitement as Takeda and Shizuru simply stayed in their seats, not sure what to make of all this primitive entertainment.

_It's time to start looking_ Takeda whispered in Shizuru's ear.

Suddenly the sound of engines was heard and the lights flickered madly around the arena. A yellow flash followed by a blue and red one swarmed the track. Shizuru then realized that they were dirt bikes yet were going so fast it was hard for her to see the riders. They flew across the area, over dirt piles, and on planks set up for them. They jumped over obstacles at incredible speeds almost bashing into each other. Shizuru had never seen such a spectacle and stared in awe wondering if one would make a suitable temporary Senshi.

After 5 minutes of this the yellow, blue and red riders finally stopped and aligned themselves in the middle of the arena. Shizuru finally got a chance to look at each rider. Although they were wearing heavy motorcycle helmets Shizuru could actually see that they were all indeed girls. She tried to see their faces but the helmets were just too dark. This made her pout.

Three men ran out on the field toward the riders and handed them machine guns. The ringmaster appeared again, and began his screaming once more.

_AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! I BRING YOU THE MAAASSSAAACUURE!!_

The crowd went wild again as heavy footsteps were heard. Out of he trapped door in the middle of the arena a huge chained dragon-like creature appeared. It waved it's tail in rage and spat fire at the audience, though not reaching them. As the beast let out its first roar the riders scattered.

The yellow rider rode to the side of the dragon, shooting at its legs. Blood gushed from small cuts. The dragon stomped at the rider missing her completely. Distracted by the yellow rider the red rider stopped in front of it and fired a bullet into it's left eye. The now partially blind beast screamed and blew fire right into the red rider. The blaze struck her off her bike and she laid limp on the dirt. The dragon headed toward her ready for the final blow when suddenly the blue rider flew though the air and hit the dragon in the face, knocking him down. Landing gracefully on the dirt the blue rider rode over to the red, got off her bike and carried her to the medics on the side of the track.

_Ara, how heroic_, thought Shizuru.

The beast regained consciousness and now went for the bikeless blue rider. The yellow rider came by and shot the dragon in the chin. It screamed, and taking advantage of the situation the blue rider got back on her bike. The monster hit it's tail on the ground and caused the earth to shake. The blue rider managed to avoid all it's tail swings and shot it repeatedly in the face.

Blood dripped everywhere as the beast cringed and bared its teeth. The two riders flew across the arena, shooting at the dragon. The riders misjudged their time and got to close to the wounded beast. With one swipe of his long tail he knocked the blue rider off her bike. Dropping to the ground she let go of her gun and was now completely vulnerable. The creature seemed to grin, he knew she was now trapped. Trying to escape the blue rider ran to the side. The dragon then tail-whipped her in the back.

As she slide into the dirt her helmet cracked and fell to the ground revealing long dark blue hair that covered her face. Suddenly Shizuru's heart began to beat faster, her eyes intent on the rider. She began to stand, her face becoming known to the crowd. Yet her back was toward Shizuru.

_Turn around! Turn!_

Perhaps the rider felt this thought as she indeed, began to turn. All of a sudden she looked toward the audience and then right at Shizuru with her piercing eyes.

Maybe it was the crowds screaming, perhaps it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was something that could just not be explained, but whatever the reason those eyes had stopped Shizuru's world completely.

-Please Review-


	3. Chapter 3

**Stop all dragon violence! Dragons have feelings too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or Otome**

**Chapter 3**

'_In her emerald eyes all time had stopped_

_Nothing needed a sense or reason_

_The shadow of her soul had entered my heart_

_And burnt deep within like a scalding flame'_

The Duchess had just felt something she had never known in her 20 years of life, yet she herself was not sure of it. A bewildering and haunting feeling that she had only heard of in fairy tales. An angel had just wandered into her life, and she just had to touch her, treasure her, and take her out of this world of savage, lusty eyes. But how could this have happened? How could one feel so strongly about another after just one look? What was this feeling? Could it be……

The dragon snarled ferociously, removing Shizuru from her thoughts. It snapped at the very vulnerable blue rider as it attempted to devour her. Suddenly it caught hold of her leg with its dagger-like teeth and shook the girl around violently. The blue rider began to cringe.

Shizuru lost all composure and stood up, staring Takeda right in the eye.

"This is no place for a girl of her talents" 

"_Uh-huh…._" it seemed the blue rider's porcelain face also entranced Takeda, as he was completely ignoring the Duchess.

The Duchess saw his lack of attention and was about to say more when she heard the moan of her enchanter. The dragon's teeth were sinking further into her leg. Blood began to spurt from her ankle. Some medics as well as the yellow rider starting rushing to the scene but the girl quietly rebuked them.

"_Stay the hell away from me."_

Her voice was deep, like a growl and it was obvious that she was in pain.

"_RRAAARRR!"_

She moaned again as the teeth went in further. The medics proceeded to come closer but she growled at them and pulled out a small knife from her belt. She shook it at them in warning with a face that froze their souls. Needless to say they went back to their station.

With one swing of her knife the blue rider stabbed the beast in the side of the head. As it pulled away she stuck it in deeper, not letting go. It brought it's head as high up as it could, with the blue rider hanging on to her knife for dear life. Looking down, she saw there was no choice but to jump on the dragon's head. Letting go of her knife she swung herself onto the creature's skull and crouched down. It shook frantically but the girl held on tight to its large horns. It started to bang its head on the ground in attempt to dismount the rider but she was one step ahead of him. She slide off his head until she was clutching onto his neck. Quickly she began to unbuckle her leather belt and wrap it around the dragon's thin neck. With the belt across it's neck and held by each of the young girl's hand she had essentially made herself into a human choke chain. She tightened her grip and the beast began to cough. As it coughed the rider tightened her grip on the belt even more, slowly moving her hands down the belt until both meet. The dragon tried again to throw her but her grip was wrapped too tightly around his neck. Soon the beast stopped coughing and stood weakly as though accepting its death. It's color changed as the suffocating animal's eyes started to close. Its legs dropped and it pathetically fell onto its side. As the crowd jeered the suffocating monster lowered its neck and closed its large eyes. After 2 minutes in this position the rider felt great beast's pulse fade away. The battle was over. The blue rider had choked the dragon to death.

The crowd went mad, throwing everything they had in the air and repeating "Blue," over and over again. Shizuru and Takeda could only stare at the blue beauty as she slumped exhausted in the dirt. Her expression was still fierce and she seemed unaffected by the crowd's spirited praise. The medics finally worked up their courage and approached the girl who, somewhat reluctantly, got on the stretcher and was carried off.

The Duchess still did not know the name or color of her feelings but she did know one thing, she wanted, no, needed to take this girl away from this vile place. She could not go on with her life knowing such a priceless flower grew among these weeds. Shizuru rose from her seat. She was now on a mission.

"_Masashi-San I think I have found my Senshi."_

Takeda smiled in agreement.

* * *

Mai had been in the desert for 3 hours now. The sun was beginning to rise, meaning it was ether find a way into Xeres within the next hour or spend the day in the desert and die of dehydration. She liked the first choice better.

Not long ago she meet up with a large group of wanderers, also trying to sneak into Xeres illegally. Though none of them spoke a word of her language, Mai instinctually knew that they too were refugees and had no other choice but to brave the desert and try to enter the very country that had destroyed their homelands. Xeres had large walls but it was also said that there were sewage pipes and other openings that would take them into the city.

Mai studied her companions. A man with a large scar that ran down his face walked ahead of the rest. His expression was bitter and brooding. It was obvious to Mai that he had lost everything dear to him, as she had. In the middle were people of all ages and nationalities, men and women. Each one hoping to make more of themselves in the new country, with dreams of stability and success. A man, his pregnant wife and young son were at the rear. The woman seemed to pause a lot, occasionally tripping into the sand with her very swollen belly. When this happened her husband would start encouraging her to stand in his foreign tongue. Though they were clearly in a bad situation, Mai deeply envied them. They were able to support one another and pick each other up when they fell. Mai was alone now, that support did not exist to her.

The sun's first light now hit the desert. As people gradually began to gain the ability of sight, the distance became much more visible.

"_Dagi! Dagi! Xeres apagia!"_ screamed an excited, foreign boy.

He was right, just in the distance stood the glorious walled city of Xeres. Mai could hardly believe that she had made it this far. Her excitement got the better of her and she ran toward the city, dropping her empty canteen. Many people did the same, as the crowd of refugees became a blind stampede. Laughing in joy it seemed that all souls would get their happy ending today. Or so they thought.

Getting close to the city an enormous blinding light made all runners freeze. The light also froze on the crowd as a loud, mechanic voice started to speak.

_"Attention all illegal immigrants please turn back now. Attention all illegal immigrants please turn back now. If you have already crossed the red line our homeland protection agency will now proceed to attack. Please turn back now."_ Most did not understand it as it was only in Mai's language. Everyone simply stood were they were, confused and suspicious.

Mai looked down, then behind her and noticed that she had passed a narrow red line in the sand. Fearing the mentioned attack Mai ran over to the crowd. Remembering her companions had no clue as to what would happen, Mai began to frantically scream at them and point at the line.

"_Hurry! Hurry! Run! They're going to kill us! Quick over the line! Now!" _Mai had never been so loud in all her life. It made no difference though as the refugees still had no idea as to what this girl was saying. They looked at her perplexed, and did not budge.

The mechanical voice returned.

_"Now entering fencing mode"_

'_What the heck does that mean?!'_ Mai thought while still in a panic.

Out of nowhere tall chain-linked fences shot out of the ground were the line was. Now in panic themselves, the refugees were split from their families, as many had been outside the line. Mothers were cut from their children as the fencing rose higher. Brothers screamed for each other and spouses were split as it sliced the desert in two. Many tried breaking down the fence with their fists. Other tried to climb over it, but nothing worked. It seemed all they could do was do was cry for each other in the terrible chaos. With many loved ones on the other side of the fence and torn apart, they were distracted from the faint lights in the distance.

Mai was inside of the fence, trapped with the panicked refugees. She too was hysterical and violently pulled at the fence, fearing the attack. She persisted in pulling at the links and didn't stop until she heard a slight buzzing sound. Many others seemed to hear the sound as well and abruptly stopped their attempts to get to the other side. Soon all were quiet as the eerie buzzing noise came closer.

"_Oh God, it's coming. It's coming."_ Mai whimpered to herself.

"_Tirae vo!"_ A young man yelled while pointing at a light coming near them.

The crowd gasped. A flickering light was approaching them from the city. It's buzzing became the hum of an engine as it came closer. The pregnant lady held her frightened young son tightly as her husband stood in front of them defensively. Many others, including the fortunate ones on the other side of the fence stood in silence and bewilderment. Mai's eyes grew wide with indescribable fear. Her body was now drenched with sweat.

Suddenly the approaching lights and humming disappeared. It had vanished into thin air. The even more confused crowd began to murmur amongst themselves. Like a nightmare, the mystery object was gone.

Mai took a deep breath and dropped to the ground.

"_Guess it was nothing"_ she sighed.

"_Oh I wouldn't say that."_ Cackled an unknown and near voice.

The refugees wildly looked around the area.

"_Over heeereee,"_ the voice mocked.

Everyone looked up. Above them on a black hover board stood a young girl of about 16. Her hair was flaming red and her eyes were the color of moss. She wore a tight fitting jumpsuit as well as a sinister smirk that told all the people that no mercy was to be given. Mai knew right away that she was a Senshi. The girl began to speak.

"_Well I see many naughty people this morning. Trying to breach my lovely city and take over all our jobs and positions hmm? Or maybe you're all spies?"_

Mai, perhaps powered by adrenaline spoke back

_"No, it's nothing like that! We just need a place to stay!"_

This seemed to amuse the girl. It was not often that she found someone brave enough to talk back to her. She smiled maliciously.

"_Ah, so we have a brave one. How refreshing! Well little girl how would you like to be the first to bleed?"_

Mai became infuriated. How dare she talk to her like this? Especially after her country had destroyed hers.

She just would not stand for this. Suddenly a blast of courage ran though Mai's body. It powered her and soon the words she longed to say came out.

_"How dare you talk threaten us! It is because of your country that we ARE refugees! All we want to do is work! There's no other place we can do that! All our homes are gone! We're tired! We're sick! We need money for food! We are not spies! We mean no harm to Xeres! Just let us in so we can live!"_

Mai was now out of breath and shaking with anger. All the other refugees looked at her in astoundment. They had never seen anyone stand up to dangerous authority. Even the young Senshi looked quite surprised. Nevertheless, she knew that people had to be put back in their place, she just needed to do it the hard way with this girl.

"_Enough! Now to do what I came here to do."_ She chuckled evilly.

Out of the glove the Senshi wore popped out metal strings that attached to it. In the blink of an eye the strings launched themselves onto the two arms of an older man in the crowd. He screamed and struggled but he was trapped tightly in her grasp. Like a puppet, she swung him into the air and laughed maniacally.

_"This is what happens to those who disrespect my country."_

The refugees could only watch helplessly as with one wave of her glove the strings brutally tore the man into two vertical pieces. Blood oozed onto the sand as organs and other gruesome body parts flew from the air and onto the crowd. Bits of brain and intestine flopped onto the sand as the crowd went into a mass hysteria. Some went toward the city, while other went to the sides and attempted to climb the fence again. Smirking, the Senshi pointed her glove to a younger man. The horrible death strings attached themselves to his neck and pulled off his head as though he were nothing but a toy.

Mai dashed away from the carnage as tears streamed down her face. She had never seen anyone kill or be killed like this. She ran toward the side of a hill as the Senshi killed more refugees. A piercing scream could be heard as she pulled each one apart. Trying to block out the screams she thought of her homeland. She thought of Takumi and her father. She thought of her deceased mother and wondered if her death was anything this horrible.

The man, his pregnant wife and young son ran toward Mai's hill.

"_Not so fast,"_ the Senshi called as she hovered quickly to them.

The man stood his ground as he told his family to head for the hill. His wife refused but he pushed her and urged her to go. Reluctantly the woman and her son headed toward the hill as they took one last look at him alive. He looked her straight in the eye then charged at her. She cackled then grabbed him with her strings and pulled off his legs. He cringed and fell to the ground. Pain ate away at his body as he realized what had happened. He tried crawling away on his calves, as blood flowed from them but the Senshi wrapped her strings around his waist and pulled it off as well. That was the final blow. With his last breath he smiled at the hill his family hid at. Then everything faded away. He would not live to see his second child's birth.

Behind the hill the woman sobbed uncontrollably. Her little son had no idea what had happened yet he too was crying. Mai looked on the faces of these poor souls. It was no use to comfort them. She looked next to her and realized that a city pipe, big enough for a person to crawl through was wide, open. She tapped the woman's arm then pointed to the opening. Still crying the woman nodded and called for her son. She knew that despite her loss she had to protect her children. Though unsure where it would take them, the three entered the pipe together.

-Please Review-


	4. Chapter 4

**There will be Shiznat in the next chapter. I SWEAR! I repeat Shiznat in the next chapter.**

**Oh and because some people got confused, the bikers in the earlier chapters are not Senshi. They are simply performance killers for cruddy shows. Also the red and yellow bikers aren't anybody, I just added them for the theme. Maybe I'll do something with them though in the future. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or Otome, Sunrise does.**

**Chapter 4**

"_WHADAYA MEAN SHE'S STAYING HERE!!"_

Takeda was throwing a tantrum. He swung his arms wildly in every direction and made childish faces at the ringmaster. A disgusting river of green snot trailed down his nose. Shizuru had never been so embarrassed in all her life. Was this anyway for a man of high position to act? Honestly, men could be so irrational.

The ringmaster's expression was a combination of puzzlement and annoyance. He stroked his unkempt beard in thought as he turned to Shizuru.

"_I'm very sorry Madame, but I just cannot hand over my best biker. You saw how much the crowd loves her, and after that spectacle a while ago, well, I just can't let her go."_

"_GAHHHH!"_

Takeda roared and then charged at the ringmaster but was quickly apprehended by two bodyguards. He kicked and even bit the two strong men but was thrown and held to the ground. They then dragged him out of the ringmaster's office. Now the Duchess had had enough. She would get the girl on her own terms and in her own way. Takeda had failed to realize that with a little charisma and some extra money anyone could be persuaded.

Shizuru put on her best smile, now it was all charm.

_"I must apologize for my companion's behavior. He can get rather emotional sometimes."_

The ringmaster rubbed his neck. The stout man sat in his chair and pulled out his whiskey bottle. He chugged down a large amount and then offered some to Shizuru who politely refused. After another gulp he proceeded to speak.

_"It's all right. You would be surprised at how many people take a swing at me. I just don't have money to cover it."_

Taking this as a hint Shizuru went into bargaining mode.

"_Ara, if that's the case maybe we can work out an arrangement."_

Sitting up right the ringmaster went into a somewhat drunken rage

"_I already told ya! I'm not handing her over!"_

"_Oh no, not a hand over, I was thinking more of a…. ohhhhh trade?_ Grinned Shizuru as she kept all composure."

His sweaty face began to calm as he sat deep in his chair, now he seemed interested.

"_Oh, a trade you say? What did you have in mind"_

Shizuru gracefully placed a very large amount of money in front of the ringmaster.

Smiling like a demon he picked it up and started counting. Then he too regained some composure.

"_Well Madame it seems as though you offer a fine tradeoff. However I feel as though everyone in my show is well…family. This girl she is a very valuable part of my family and I don't think she'd appreciate being given away by such a humble amount."_ His eyes went back on the money. His yellow teeth still showing.

'_So he wants more does he? Very well I'll give this little warthog what he wants.' _To Shizuru money was no option. Not in this matter anyway.

"_How about this much for your family?"_ Shizuru placed twice the amount on the ringmaster's desk. He was practically drooling now. He snatched the money as though it would fly away and looked at Shizuru once more.

_"My lady, you've got yourself a deal."_

Shizuru smiled, she had gotten what she wanted. As the man finally stopped salivating over the money he handed Shizuru the blue rider's contract and other paperwork. He then started counting the money once more. As Shizuru left his office she remembered one last question that just had to be asked.

"_I forgot to ask, what is her name?"_

"_Oh ahh……Natsuki or something like that."_ He still was counting.

"_Thank you,"_ she replied politely as she exited the office.

_'So you finally have a name my beautiful warrior. Natsuki, soon you will be my Senshi.'_

As Shizuru entered the hallway she saw Takeda quite disselved in the corner. It seemed the guards were a little too rough than they had to be. She giggled and approached the beat up man.

"_Did you get her?"_ He asked weakly.

Shizuru patted the battered man's head.

_"We certainly did Masashi-san."_

* * *

Later that night the Natsuki sat on her bed and bandaged her injured leg. He had had far worse injuries than this and decided to get back to work the next day, besides it wasn't like the ringmaster would let her have recovery time anyway. Sighing she lay down and nettled her head on her pillow. A loud harsh knock pounded on her door. She knew right away it was the drunken ringmaster. Only he did these obnoxious, late night poundings. 

"_What the hell do you want!" _She yelled in her husky voice

"_Pack all your shit up! You're leaving tomorrow!"_

'_So, their already getting rid of me' _she thought to herself. She really could care less were she went, she hated this place as was content as long as she was paid. Nonetheless she hobbled over to her dresser and started pulling out all her things. She really didn't care where she was going. Chances were she'd hate it there as well.

* * *

The rain began to pour down on the tired girl's shoulders. The city was a cold and awful place from what she had seen so far. Exhaustion and starvation hit her hard as she sat in an alley, wet and shivering. She was sure she had caught pneumonia as she developed a stinging persistent cough. She could care less though, she was certain that tonight she'd die in this alley. 

The day before, she had already escaped death and snuck into this city though a drainage pipe. After parting ways with a mother and child she immediately tried to find a place to stay. It was then that she realized all her money had been lost, ether stolen or it fell it the earlier chaos. With nothing to eat and nowhere to go, Mai had become one of the many homeless living in the streets of Xeres. But if this was the way it was why did she come here?

She finally lost consciousness and passed out against a dumpster, half dead.

Suddenly she found herself all alone in a pitch-black area. Not a bit of light shined anywhere.

_"Where am I?"_ she called.

_"These are the caverns of you inner mind,"_ echoed a voice that was similar to hers.

_"Why did I come here, to the city?"_

_"You came here to find work."_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Well the money is definitely needed."_

_"But why should I even bother. I already escaped death once, now I'm faced with it again. It's all just too hard. I should just give in…"_

_"It's not all just about you, you know"_

_"What the hell would you know!"_ Mai shouted

_"I am you, I've been here since the moment you were conceived. I've always known you and I know you are better than to give everything up."_

_"What do you mean "everything," I have no food, no home, no money, I have nothing whatsoever!"_

_"I wouldn't say that…"_

_"Yeah?! Well then what the hell do I have?"_

_"Remember….."_ The voice began to fade. Sudden a pool of colors twirled before Mai. They kept spinning then suddenly stopped. The image of a young boy appeared, he was coughing and holding his chest. To the sides of him sat many poor, all trying to sleep.

_"Takumi!"_ Mai cried out.

_"Yes, you have forgotten about him,"_ said the voice.

Takumi opened his pillbox. There was very few tablets left. Reluctantly he popped one into his throat and began to shiver.

_"There are not many pills left, he needs his medicine,"_ stated the voice.

_"How can I be so selfish. Look at him! He needs me!"_ Mai cried out.

_"And you need him. Listen to me; do not give up on your life just yet. Your destiny has not yet been reached. It will be hard and painful but you must go on. For the sake of your brother you must live."_

Suddenly a burst of warmth flowed though Mai's body. Life began to flow back into her limbs. It was as though someone was carrying her.

* * *

The young man dashed though the rain with the unconscious girl in his arms. 

_"Come on, please make it,"_ he begged the girl as he ran toward a large mansion.

_'I must go on,'_ Mai thought to herself in her dreams.

-Please Review-


	5. Chapter 5

**A treat for all you Shiznat lovers in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or Otome, Sunrise does.**

Chapter 5 

"_The doctor will be right with you miss,"_ said the young nurse as she closed the door to the hospital room.

"_Thanks,"_ replied Natsuki as her eyes scouted the area.

This private hospital was clean and relaxing, much different from the small dirty infirmary at the stadium. There were pictures of flowers and beautiful landscapes on the walls. Some pleasant music played in the background as she sat back in her seat. Earlier this morning she had received some instructions from the ringmaster that she was to go to this private hospital and meet with a Doctor Yoko Sagisawa. She then packed all her possessions in one bag and drove off on her motorcycle. Well, it wasn't exactly hers but it should be. She could not afford another one. Not just that, but riding a different one wouldn't be the same. That bike and her had been so much together, with the battles and stunt shows, it was basically her only friend. She huffed at that thought.

'_I'm pretty pathetic aren't I, my closest relationship is with a bike.'_ Amused with the thought she reminded herself that that's the way she should keep it. People were an untrustworthy and vile race, it was best to be a lone wolf. The important thing was that she had managed to steal the bike without the ringmaster noticing but boy was he going to be mad once he found out.

She wondered why she was here. The ringmaster had been vague on the details, probably because he had a hangover. It didn't matter though. The important thing was that she was going to be making a lot more money. It was just another step to her ultimate goal.

The door gently opened. A pretty brunette walked into the room

"_Hello, I'm Doctor Sagisawa. You must be Miss Kuga."_ She waved at Natsuki who remained in her seat.

"_Yes, hello. Now if you don't mind me asking, why am I here?"_ she asked bluntly.

The doctor looked quite surprised. _"Are you saying they didn't tell you?"_

Natsuki shook her head.

Dr. Sagisawa looked a little annoyed by this, but kept her composure as she began to explain.

"_This will be quite difficult to explain. I suppose I have to though. Miss Kuga, you have been personally selected to be the stand in for one of our injured Senshi. You will go though a procedure in which we inject several different chemicals into your body, resulting in supernatural abilities. With these abilities you will be expected to compete in the Xeres Independence Day Senshi Battle. This battle is only a few days away, meaning there will be little time to perfect your skills. Seeing as you already know the basics of arena battle I don't think this will be a problem for you. Keep in mind that this is temporary and must stay private due to other issues. If you agree to this arrangement you will be paid an exceptional amount of money."_

Natsuki looked completely shocked.

"_Me….a Senshi?"_

"_You don't have to agree to this. My employer wanted me to make that clear."_ The doctor stated.

'_Wow, a Senshi. Most girls have to study for years to become one. Even if it's temporary, with what they're paid I'll defiantly be able to find her….somehow.'_ Thought Natsuki.

_"So do you have an answer?"_

Natsuki grinned, of course she wasn't going to pass up this oppurtunity.

"_Sure."_

"_Good, my employer also happens to be your sponsor. She really hoped you would say yes."_

"_So, my sponsor is this rich. I guess I really got lucky."_

The doctor nodded. _"You will meet her later. Anyway let me explain the procedure……"_

* * *

Tate Yuuichi opened the door to his family's mansion with a soaked girl in his arms. Outside it was pouring down, as he was now completely wet.

The redhead shivered rapidly, her arms and legs were purple.

"_Hold on,"_ he whispered as he closed the door.

"_MISIAO! YUKA!"_ he shouted for his maids. Nobody came.

"_ANYONE! COME DOWN!"_ He cried but then stopped. He then remembered that the staff had been given a vacation for the upcoming holiday. Even his family had gone to a different mansion for the event. He would have to deal with this girl by himself.

Walking over to the living room with the girl still in his arms he placed her on the couch. He then ran over to a closet and grabbed some towels, which toppled down onto his blonde hair. He then ran back to the girl, gasping for air

_'Damn, why do I have such a huge house!'_

With one towel he started to pat her legs, only to notice all this drying would do no good when she was in such wet clothes. They had to be removed. Tate blushed. There was no right way to undress an unconscious girl.

_'ARG!….Why do the maids have to be gone at a time like this!'_

Pulling his hair, he realized that there was no other choice. It had to be done.

Looking to the side and blushing vigorously he began to pull down her pants. Rolling them into a ball he then tossed them to the side. He decided to leave her underwear on and then went to her top. It would have been easy for him except for the fact that she had a very busty figure. He began to stare a little but then stopped himself when the girl coughed.

'_Come on! Just do this quickly. She's getting sicker.' _He told himself.

Keeping control of himself he unbuttoned her top but seemed to have trouble getting a button undone. He struggled and pulled at it but the stubborn thing would not come lose.

'_Hmmm…. Why do I feel so vulnerable,'_ thought Mai as she began to regain consciousness.

"_Oh shit……"_ was all Tate could say when both of her eyes opened. Upon waking Mai noticed three things. The first thing was a young man's face. The second, a feeling of nakedness. Then the third which was his hands….. undoing her top.

Both of them screamed uncontrollably.

* * *

Natsuki moaned in her bed and held her stomach. Her face was flushed and covered in perspiration. It was as though all her insides were being pulled out.

Doctor Sagisawa had explained that this would be a painful and dangerous procedure. Having chemicals injected into your spine and muscles could have dire consequences. It was for this reason that men could not become Senshi, as their chemical makeup and hormones rejected the Senshi vaccine, often times killing them. For women it is different. After being injected with the Senshi vaccine a sickness inflicts the person for a day or two. After this sickness, a most unusual phenomenon occurs. The woman's strength will reach full capacity. Her reflexes will heighten tremendously and her speed will reach that of a jet. In a sense she will have become a super-being.

Right now Natsuki was right in the middle of her sickness. She sat up and clutched at her heart. Her teeth were bared as she snarled in pain. Suddenly she dropped back down in her bed. Losing control, a seizure took over her entire body. Her limbs began to flail in all directions then go numb. She growled. It was as though every part of her body had betrayed her. As quickly as it began it ended. Once the seizure had completely subsided she stared at the ceiling then finally fell asleep. Soon it would all be worth it.

Shizuru returned to her estate. It had been a long meeting, yet again discussing the problems with Athena. But that wasn't what was on her mind at the moment. Natsuki had been brought here from the hospital, which had been her only concern all day. Immediately she put down her purse and walked up her elegant staircase to visit the blue haired beauty.

She quietly turned the doorknob and walked in. The room was dark. All she could see was a small lump in the large bed. As soon as she strolled over the sight had taken her breath away.

Up-close Natsuki was even more stunning. Shizuru's heart began to race as it had when she first saw her. The girl was breathtaking in her sleep. The moonlight added a mystical luster to her hair. Her skin was like ivory, perfectly sculpted without any flaw. Her face was indescribably beautiful and delicate, yet she was also fierce. A slight aura of aggression surrounded her, even in slumber but this just made Shizuru even more fascinated by her.

She could see that Natsuki was not well, the Senshi fever was taking place. Shizuru smiled, she herself remembered her own Senshi fever.

_'Ara, It seems Natsuki needs someone to take care of her.'_

Natsuki moaned, her forehead was still covered in sweat. Shizuru turned a shade of red.

'_What's happening to me?'_ she wondered, surprised by her unnamed feelings.

Natsuki's delicate lips began to quiver. It was a soft movement, like a butterfly landing on a flower. This made Shizuru go a deeper shade of red.

"_Natsuki…."_

Almost uncontrolled her face began to lower itself closer to Natsuki. Shizuru's body heat started to ignite.

_'Wha-what am I doing?'_

Though nervous her face lowered more, her eyes began to close. It was as though some powerful, unknown force was pulling her. Her feelings were in chaos. Before, she didn't know whether being drawn to Natsuki was because of admiration or something more.

'_I do-don't, I can't…..I….'_

Her lips readied themselves for a passionate kiss. She was a centimeter away, when suddenly it all made sense to her. The need to be close to this girl, thinking of her every minute, her heart's longing to know her. Now these feelings had a name.

_'I finally know what it is…..Why I…..'_

_--_

An hour passed. Slowly Natsuki opened her eyes. There was a shadow in the room with her, but not a hostile one. In fact this shadow felt warm, a feeling relatively new to the girl. Looking to her side she saw a figure.

"_Don't move, everything is going to be fine," _said the figure.

The voice was kind, comforting even. But she had to know who it was.

"_Who are you?"_ Asked Natsuki tiredly.

'_My angel finally speaks to me. Her voice... It's so strong, yet so vulnerable as well.'_ Thought Shizuru.

"_My name is Shizuru Fujino. I'm your sponsor. I can't express how happy I am to meet you Natsuki."_

Natsuki didn't know why, but to her the voice had a hint of teariness to it, but in a calm way. Shizuru continued.

"_You will be safe here, I hope we can get to know as much about each other as possible and become wonderful friends."_ Shizuru then picked up a cloth and began to gently wipe Natsuki's forehead.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru with her piercing eyes, the eyes that had stolen Shizuru's heart the moment she looked at her. The blue haired girl was confused. She was not used to such kindness and hospitality. In fact it made her feel quite awkward. She looked the other way until Shizuru had finished.

"_You probably don't want to trouble yourself with that," _Natsuki said coldly, without looking Shizuru in the eye.

"_But I must. Natsuki is my Senshi now." _Giggled Shizuru playfully.

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows. She was slightly annoyed. What made this girl think she would spill her life with someone she just meet?

"_Don't bother, I'm temporary."_ Natsuki growled and then rolled onto her side.

Though Natsuki looked very cute when angry, Shizuru was actually quite hurt by this reaction but retained her smile and composure. Though temporary, Shizuru really did want to know everything about Natsuki. She wanted to know her, protect her, and touch her. Everything. She wanted to know what was behind those emerald eyes and so much more.

"_Well maybe in the future,"_ Shizuru said with a grin as she stood up. She knew Natsuki was probably in no mood for talking. It would be best to let her sleep for now.

"_Ara, Natsuki needs her rest if she is to feel better by tomorrow. Please tell me if you need anything."_

Natsuki nodded.

Shizuru headed to the door. But could not leave her beauty's sight without saying one last thing.

"_I really care about you Natsuki. Please remember that."_

Natsuki rolled over on her back then looked right into Shizuru's red eyes. She scouted them but saw no dishonesty whatsoever.

"_Thank you, but really, you shouldn't get too close,"_ replied Natsuki. Shizuru then closed the door with a smile.

She walked down the dark hall to her chamber. Her mind filled with images of the enchanting girl, she could have gone the entire night without any sleep. Just looking at her was heaven. Her body, her stunning face. Her lips so temping that Shizuru had….…She blushed at the thought then remembered the Senshi's icy barriers that needed to be melted.

_'Natsuki, you are so reluctant to trust and your gorgeous eyes reflect a past so cold and heartless. Please don't be afraid to let me into your heart, as you have so deeply entered mine.'_

---

Natsuki thought about the encounter with her sponsor.

"_She's a beautiful but strange girl,"_ Natsuki concluded before closing her eyes. But was that all? Her mind echoed with Shizuru's words.

"_I really care about you Natsuki. Please remember that."_

These words were real. Shizuru truly cared. Her eyes gave no signs otherwise. But did Natsuki really want to trust another? She had made a promise with herself long ago never to trust any other human being as long as she lived. Not since it happened… but then again she felt so safe with Shizuru. Something about the elegant woman made her want to trust again.

"Bah!" Natsuki scoffed aloud.

'_Let's see if it stays that way, after all, all people are liars and back-stabbers in the end.'_

She rolled into a different position. But something deep inside had failed to leave.

'_This warm feeling… it's still here…why?'_

-Please Review-

OOOOOO……what did Shizuru do to Natsuki while she slept? You'll find out later!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SOOOO SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLE LATE UPDATE!!!**

**FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or Otome, Sunrise does.**

**Chapter 6**

_"Master,"_ echoed the young woman's voice across the pinch black briefing room.

_"You may enter,"_ replied the dark figure from his chair.

With that the fiery haired girl walked from the door to her master. His hands were relaxed on the table as he sipped some tea. She placed her hands delicately on his shoulders as she began to speak seductively.

"_I did as you ordered. Now maybe we can talk about something worthwhile like…oh…a raise in status?"_

The figure let out a quiet laugh.

_"So forward, aren't we? I suppose a spot up on my list wouldn't be of any interest to you?"_

The young succubus grinned, this was a more than welcome reward.

_"A spot up eh? Honestly master I detect a bit of desperateness. An entire spot up for just playing around like that? It was more then easy making those illegals bleed. Not to mention fun"_

The man chuckled once more.

_"It looks as though you've caught me. True, it is important that I am the one to gain power from stopping those barbarians from entering our country. Perhaps being the one to solve this problem will finally make the government bend to my will. But remember my Senshi if I gain power so do you."_

_"And I will be at the top of your list?"_

He grinned

_"You're on your way."_

The girl came up from behind him and proceeded to put her hands on his chest and rubbed it provocatively. Her master ether ignored this or was too busy reviewing his plans. She stopped at the lack of response.

_"Meanie,"_ she frowned as he handed her a paper.

_"This is your next target, he is a well regarded Xeres representative who might stop this war from happening."_

He then rested his hand under his chin and looked at his Senshi.

_"And we don't want that happening now do we."_

She smiled at the paper as she exited the room.

_"More fun for me."_

Just as she was about to exit he said one last sentence.

_"And remember no getting caught, Nao Yuuki."_

She looked back with her moss green eyes.

_"Have I ever?"_

* * *

_"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!"_ Screamed Mai as she hid behind the bathroom door. 

_"PLEASE IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT! You were soaked and I had to-"_

_"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU WERE TAKING OFF MY SHIRT! RAPIST!"_

_"AM NOT!"_

_"YES YOU ARE!"_

Suddenly Tate lost his temper.

_"OH PLEASE LIKE I'D EVER WANT TO RAPE YOU!"_

In rage Mai opened the door to the bathroom and threw a lamp right at him, hitting him between the eyes.

_"YYOOOOOWWWWW!"_ Tate screeched as he held his head and fell to the floor.

He felt surprised by a feeling of wet heat on his nasal passages, he put down his hand only to discover a mass amount of blood. A thick river of it started to pour down his face. Mai, shocked at what she had done ran out of bathroom despite the fact she was only in her bra and underwear. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and threw it at him.

A few minutes later Mai was in a bathrobe while she sat with Tate on the couches she had been unconscious on. His face was covered by a large bag of ice. Mai proceeded to speak.

_"I'm really sorry about that,"_ she apologized, while giving him a sheepish smile.

_"Well you have a really good arm,"_ he replied almost laughing about the incident.

More awkward silence continued, Tate felt urged to speak.

_"So why were you sleeping in some ally? You know that's no place for a nap. Were you drunk or something?"_

_"Heck no!"_ Mai hissed.

She then looked down with a sad expression.

Tate sensed things were not going well in the young woman's life.

_"So, were do you live?"_ He asked gently.

Suddenly Mai stood up. In a rush she bowed to him and headed to the door. In the hallway she cried out.

_"Thank you for your hospitality sir. It was a pleasure to meet you!"_

_"But…the…you…"_ was all Tate could mutter before Mai slammed the door behind her.

_'I never even learned her name.'_

* * *

Mai run off the large estate and headed for the town, though she had no idea where she was going. She stopped after she exited the large gate. Looking up at the mansion, she remembered home and all the comforts of having one. What would be home now? Suddenly she coughed into her hands. It was still raining quit hard and by no means was she fully recovered from the fainting incident, though definitely better. As she coughed she thought about the young man she had just meet. Maybe he would have offered her a place to stay, or even a job. He was obviously rich enough. She shook her head at those hopeful thoughts. 

_'I just can't take the risk of him finding out I'm illegal'_

And with that Mai stumbled down the road to her new life.

* * *

Natsuki awoke around noon. Her sickness was finally over. Sitting up, she looked around her master bedroom, which she was too ill to notice before. It was pretty yet slightly gaudy for the Senshi's taste. A porcelain lamp sat beside her large bed. In the corner an ivory wardrobe towered above the rest of the furniture. The windows were dressed in white drapes. Actually Natsuki would be more comfortable in her old one room trailer filled to the brim with empty mayonnaise jars. 

_'Yum mayonnaise,'_ it was a nice thought

Still quite sleepy Natsuki was contemplating lying down and going beck to sleep when all at once she remembered.

_"That woman!"_

The memory that woman from the night before somehow disturbed Natsuki. With her kindness, beauty and charm, it seemed very dream-like. Maybe she was a dream. Maybe this whole place was a dream. Immediately Natsuki shot out of bed and began to rummage though the wardrobe.

_"All my stuff is here!"_ Growled Natsuki. If there was one thing that annoyed her it was being served in this manner. After huffing and stomping around like an upset child, she turned her attention to the bathroom and decided to take a shower.

She quickly undressed and tried turning the shower knob. Natsuki obviously didn't know her new strength as the knob fell to the floor with a loud clank.

_'Geez, this power really is something. I guess I'll have to be much more careful.'_

She then picked up the knob and continued with her shower.

After finishing in the bathroom and getting dressed, Natsuki looked outside her window. The estate of her sponsor was vast. The mansion was right next to the ocean. Its gentle breeze flowed though Natsuki's long hair. A maze stretched from her window to a faraway gate. Natsuki already knew this was going to take a while to get used to.

Someone knocked on her door.

_"Come in,"_ said Natsuki

A young maid came in with a tray.

She said nothing but sat the tray on Natsuki's nightstand. She then bowed and left.

On the tray were fruit, some sort of fancy oatmeal and juice. Natsuki did not realize how hungry she was and began wolfing everything down. After wiping her face she noticed an envelope with her name on it. She opened it.

_Natsuki,_

_Please keep up your strength and eat for me. After that you should perfect your powers on the course I made especially for you._

_-Shizuru_

_"I'll eat for myself,"_ scoffed Natsuki as she took a bite out of her apple. The course did excite her however, as she was anxious to try out her new Senshi powers.

She finished breakfast and then left her room. Now it was time for some real fun

-please review-

**Sorry it wasn't a very exciting chapter, but it had to be done. Thank you all for your encouragement. I will defiantly update waaaaay more often. I will try to throw in some ShizNaty goodness next chapter.**


End file.
